A Devious Thing Known As Fate
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: AU: Two paths; destined to cross. Two lives; destined to intertwine. Two hearts; destined to be merged. "Its just a coincedence..." He says, "She's just there when I am.." "It's just good timing.." She states. "He's there when I am." Summary inside.
1. Bankrupt

**Diclaimer: If it makes you the least bit happy, I don't own a thing. If I did, there'd be lil benson and stablers running around and everyone would get their EO fix on every fucking episode. Take the clue Mr. Wolf!**

**Fic Title: A Devious Thing Known as Fate**

**Chapter: 1. (Not sure if I want this to be a one-shot or a full blown fic yet.. haven't even written it yet LOL I am typing this top portion before I actually write the damn thing.)**

**Tilte: Bankrupt**

**Summary: "Its only a coincedence," He states, strugging his partner odd with a sigh. "She saved my life once. That was it." His partner eyes him specutively. "Its more than that, man. You see her everywhere. Its like fate is telling ya'll to get together." "Come on, its not like we're friends." She sighs, gesturing with her hands. "I see him out and about, thats it." "You know its so much more than that Liv. Its about time you started seeing someone." - Two paths; destined to cross. Two lives; destined to intertwine. Two hearts; destined to be merged. When Elliot Stabler was knocked off his feet by a gorgeous woman named Olivia Benson, their lives are turned upside down. Having seen this man before, Olivia doesn't know how to go about her newest infatuation. Likewise, Elliot is having trouble of his own, dealing with a dying marriage, and a new secret fetish. When he transfers into the SVU, how will the two detectives react to seeing each other on an every day basis? Can they get past their pride and take a leap of faith? **

**A/N: **_**Here we are again... Sigh. I know. Some of you are saying, "Don't you have a million other fics to complete Nicole?" "No. I don't. Its more like 30, but whose counting?" Why should any of you care anyways, hm? I update SVU fics more than anything and in a timely manner which is shocking as hell for me. Usually I am just too lazy to think up an idea for a chapter let alone sit down and type it out. If I had the internet at my place, I wouldn't mind it so much, but I don't so I digress...**_

_**I ain't too sure whether or not I want to base my soul POV in third person or do it individually. Supposedly I tell a better story with single POV's. Not like I ever listen to anyone anyways... I'm a conflicted girl, what can I say? ;) **_

_**And I realize that was one random little thing... Now, to get on with the fic. Its sorta an AU. They are both still detectives, but not for the same unit. Stabler works with Homicide, and Benson is with the Special Viticms. A day changes their fate when the two are trapped inside a bank when a robbery goes down. Benson, being the vixen hero that we all love, just has to take this man out. Stabler, who had forgot his gun, tries to negotiate with the man. The man freaks, goes to shoot Stabler, and then Benson intervenes; diving on Stabler and then shooting at the man. **_

_**So whether or not this story is continued, I leave it up to you guys and your reviews! **_

_**Translation: If you enjoy this fic and want me to further it and update in a timely fashion, gets your buns to reviewing! :) **_

_**Read. Review. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Monday morning. **

**Manhattan Homicide Unit.**

**8:45 A.M**

"You should ask her out man." The man never seemed to shut it, and quite frankly, Elliot wasn't rearing to go at it with him this morning. His partner constantly annoyed him over the fact he had some 'secret' woman in his life. Elliot had repeatedly told him she was a mere acquaintance, gesturing to the fact that they only ever bumped elbows at a store, or park. When, that wasn't true. The sexy brown eyed brunette had just about been everywhere he was at the same time. But he refused to believe she were a sign from God. He wasn't religious anyways.

"She's just some woman who I see everywhere." Elliot groaned. Almost nine and he already had a headache. "Look, we'll talk more about her later. I need to get to the bank. If I don't pick up diapers before I go home, Kathy'll have me sleeping on the couch again."

"Marriage still ain't workin' out?"

"No, but whose complaining?" With a grin, Elliot tipped his head towards his partner before scurrying out of the busy precinct. He prayed to God he would see that woman again. He couldn't place the feeling; but for some strange reason, just the sight of her makes him feel at ease. And he didn't even know her name!

**9:00 A.M **

**Manhattan Goldstone Bank**

_'Damnit, get a grip. You've got a wife!'_Mentally reprimanding himself, he made his way towards the bank just across the street. It had been crowded; unfortunately for him. Dozens of customers waited in single file lines at every teller. What he would give for a simple ATM card. His thoughts of complaints were interrupted when his eyes were suddenly captivated by the woman standing in the line beside his.

"Are you _stalking_ me or something?" She asked, voice laced with seduction. Pure bliss, it was. Elliot only grinned, shrugging his shoulders as he gazed at the beautiful brunette that had occupied his thoughts as of late.

"Obviously I ain't too good of a stalker if I get caught all the time." The shit-eating grin plastered on his face made her knees buckle.

"Fancy meeting you again, Detective." She winked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked different than the last time he saw her. She'd worn casual dark blue denim jeans that hugged her hips, and a small belly tank, complete with a button up blouse which she had left undone for climate reasons. No reason a girl can't hope to see a man she didn't know yet had developed some sort of longing for.

"Its a small world." He chuckled, eyes sparkling. He could see her eyes dusting over his fingers and he was glad he removed his wedding ring a few months ago.

"I'm Olivia." She started, holding out her hand. "Olivia Benson." The name rang a bell; and he suddenly remembered where he had once seen her picture. It had been all over the news, and in several magazines. She was the infamous SVU Detective Olivia Benson.

Keeping in manner, he reached out to grab her hand in a firm yet gentle shake. As soon as their skin met, it seemed as if everyone in the entire room had disappeared. For several moments, all Olivia could see was the dashing brute of a man in front of her, while he could only see an angel.

"Ah, Elliot. Elliot Stabler." He stammered. The line had moved; and a few angry people stood behind the two, shooing them on. It took a moment for the groans and comments to register and the two let go of each other with a laugh. They became silent, stepping up a few feet. "So, your an SVU Detective?" He asked, hoping she'd spill the beans about sharing his profession.

"Yes. Going on ten years now." She sighed, fumbling with her fingers nervously. She didn't understand why she was so figity around him. She barely even knew him!

"Wow, thats impressive." He raised his brows, contemplating on asking if she were single or not.

_'No, its too soon to ask that. Your still married for fucks sake!'_ He bashed himself mentally, hating the fact he and Kathy still hadn't called it quits. Come to think of it, why were they torturing each other? He didn't even know.

"How long have you been with homicide?" Curiosity sparked as she turned to him. Apparently the two people in front of them needed to express their concern for the tellers at the bank, and thus were speaking to the managers. Not that they were complaining, of course.

"About ten years now. I put in a transfer for the SVU a few months back."

Her mouth formed into an 'o' shape as she had to glance away to pull off the grin that had appeared on her face. She didn't get a chance to say a thing, for when she had opened her mouth to speak, a gunshot sent screams abound throughout the bank.

"No body move!" The masked man shouted, his gun pointed at the head of a young child in his grasp. Instinctively, Elliot reached for his gun, finding it not there. Panic set in. He turned his face to see Olivia holding out her weapon, eyes glaring at the man. She seemed perfectly calm, and he found himself admiring her for that.

"Let the child go and put the gun down now!" Benson demanded, not faltering. Elliot gazed at her, watching as her eyes momentarily flashed towards him.

"You can walk out of here alive, or dead." He began, holding up his hands. "Just let the girl go and we can all make it out of here safely."

Sirens whirled in the distance, and the masked robber fumed. He threw the little girl down, his gun aiming for Elliot.

"I know how you pigs work! We ain't gettin out of here alive! So, if I gotta go down, someone is comin with me!" Before Elliot could think, he was on his back, staring up at tanned skin. His heart nearly lept out of his chest. Olivia had dove on him to save him from a passing bullet. The small lead pebble had gotten her in the shoulder, but she had still managed to fire back at the man. Her aim was perfect; square center in the middle of his forehead.

_'She just...saved my life...'_ His mind was spinning. It had all happened so fast; and now the sexy vixen was sitting up and leaning over him, her eyes boring into his.

"Are you alright El?" He smiled at the nickname, and nodded. He felt something wet drip onto his hand and his attention turned towards her shoulder.

"Olivia, you've been shot." The feisty detective didn't seem to notice until he had pointed it out to her. He sat up, watching as she set her hand over the wound with a light hiss. She brought her hand back, a light chuckle falling from her lips.

"Figures..." She murmured, before her body fell forward and into his arms. And if it were only under different circumstances...

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? More?? Review! :)**


	2. You Again?

**Diclaimer:**If it makes you the least bit happy, I don't own a thing. If I did, there'd be lil benson and stablers running around and everyone would get their EO fix on every fucking episode. Take the clue Mr. Wolf!

**Fic Title:** A Devious Thing Known as Fate

**Chapter:** 2

**Tilte: **You Again?

**Summary:**"Its only a coincidence," He states, strugging his partner odd with a sigh. "She saved my life once. That was it." His partner eyes him specutively. "Its more than that, man. You see her everywhere. Its like fate is telling ya'll to get together." "Come on, its not like we're friends." She sighs, gesturing with her hands. "I see him out and about, thats it." "You know its so much more than that Liv. Its about time you started seeing someone." - Two paths; destined to cross. Two lives; destined to intertwine. Two hearts; destined to be merged. When Elliot Stabler was knocked off his feet by a gorgeous woman named Olivia Benson, their lives are turned upside down. Having seen this man before, Olivia doesn't know how to go about her newest infatuation. Likewise, Elliot is having trouble of his own, dealing with a dying marriage, and a new secret fetish. When he transfers into the SVU, how will the two detectives react to seeing each other on an every day basis? Can they get past their pride and take a leap of faith?

**A/N:** Hey look who updated!

Mwahah. You guys are so awesome, I have to keep this story going :) Unlike GOL, this fic doesn't follow SVU. Its an AU. I am hoping to get a few fanbase of reviewers for my EO stories, because I am writing alot of them! I finally found the courage to just go for it. And everyone seems to like what I've done so far. So, my writing can't be that bad ;) Otherwise, no one would review. Which means I wouldn't even bother to finish anything. Maybe thats why my other fics are being randomly updated. No one takes the time to review. But you guys do! And thats why I love you all :)

If your a fan of my A/N rambles, that little specialty thingy whatever you wanna call it, is for Gravity of Love only. I don't intend to ramble in this fic too. Just wanna get down to business, Oh yeah LOL

Read. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

**Monday Afternoon**

**Manhattan County Hospital**

**5:45 P.M**

What was more embarrassing- Being saved by a woman you barely know, or being a man and not saving the woman? Elliot didn't know, but he felt rather lousy at the fact he let his new crush fall victim to a bullet. Though, he had to admit is was a turn on.

_'What are thinkin? She nearly died!'_ He scolded himself. He'd been waiting out in chairs for several hours now. He didn't know why they were taking so long, but as long as she turned out to be fine, he couldn't complain. He had no where else to be at the moment. His kids were home safe and sound, Kathy made sure of that. If not, she'd have called him with her mouth running a mile a minute. God, he was glad to be out of her hell hole. The kids seemed to enjoy it more when they stopped over his place instead of going straight home to his ex. Anything was better than being in her company. They had been separated for months now, both deciding on making the divorce final after she had the new baby. He grazed his fingers over the spot where his wedding ring once rested. He hadn't worn it in years. No one even bothered to ask why, and he was glad. It was complicated.

"Sir?"

The voice startled him slightly, but he stood the moment he saw the approaching doctor.

"Mr. Elliot Stabler?" The man asked. Elliot nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. "Ms. Benson would like to see you. Right this way." She wanted to see him? He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. Would she be angry? What did she want to say? The doctor nodded to the door, leaving Elliot standing outside of it like an idiot. He was debating on whether or not to go in, or scram. He took the latter and opened the door. He nearly passed out at the sight. She was breathtakingly beautiful. The sun bathed her gentle skin, illuminating her eyes as she stared out of the window. It was then he noticed that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring. _'I'll take that as a good sign'_He smiled to himself, taking a seat beside her.

"Hey, I'm surprised your still here." She offered a warm smile.

"Well, you saved my life. I think I owe you a thanks." He smiled gently, his voice heavily laced with guilt. Olivia could sense this, and she instantly shook her head.

"I've forgotten my gun plenty of times." She seemed forgiving, and Elliot found himself captivated by her eyes. "Though, I think a coffee wouldn't be too much to ask for."

He let out a laugh, nodding his head.

"Just name the time and place, and I'll be there." A comfortable silence fell over them, and for a moment, Elliot thought she had fallen asleep. His gaze turned from the window, to her. His heart nearly stopped. She was gazing at him, something mischievous about the way she stared at him. He couldn't place the look on her face.

"Why are you still here, Detective?" She smirked, shifting slightly so she could sit up more. His eyes drifted a bit, spotting how her chest seemed to be straining against the hospital gown.

"You took a bullet for me, Olivia. I can't express my gratitude." He began, reaching out with the intention of grabbing her hand. But he froze, and set it on the bed beside hers. She seemed a bit more confident as she placed her hand over his.

"I can't let you get shot, now can I?"

"I'd rather it be me than you."

"You don't even know me, Elliot."

"And you don't know me Olivia."

Ah, more silence. The brunette detective smiled, turning her gaze to the window. After a few more moments, Elliot reluctantly pulled his hand from hers, and stood.

"I hope we meet again." He smiled, not wanting to leave. Olivia had to admit, she didn't want him leaving either, but she didn't know him at all, and he didn't know her. She gave him a smile, on the naughty side.

"I would hope so. You owe me that coffee."

**Tuesday Morning**

**Manhattan Homicide Unit**

**10:00 A.M**

"She took a bullet for you?!" Elliots partner nearly shouted, leaning over his desk. Elliot waved his hands a bit, shrugging his shoulders. "So, she just dove on you?"

"Yeah. She was...amazing." Elliot smiled, eyes growing distant.

"And Kathy never asked you why you came home so late with the diapers?"

Elliot shook his head. He completely forgot about the diapers and Kathy. He'd gone straight home to his one room apartment, dreaming of this Goddess known as Olivia Benson. God, he couldn't get that woman out of his mind! Her smile haunted, like a beautiful plague. And her eyes...

"Earth to Stabler.." His partner laughed, tossing a paper ball at him. Elliot shook his head of the thoughts. "So you and this SVU detective are always runnin in to each other. How do you know fate ain't tellin you guys somethin?"

"Its only a coincidence." He stated, shrugging his partner off with a sigh. "She saved my life once, that was it." His parnter eyed him speculatively.

"Its more than that, man. You see her everywhere. Its like fate is tellin ya'll to get together or somethin."

"Oh, so your into that whole serendipity thing now, John?"

"I am a firm believer that destiny has its funny ways, my friend." The older man smirked, leaning back in his chair. Elliot laughed it off, shaking his head as he finished typing a report due later thane evening.

**Manhattan Special Victims Unit **

**Squad Room**

**10:00 A.M**

"Damn baby girl. We heard you got released last night. Why they let you out with an injury like that?" Fin, Olivia's partner asked as he took a seat on her desk. The brunette offered a smile, shaking her head.

"I'm fine Fin. Its not like I haven't been shot before you know." She grinned, pulling her hair back in a ponytail. She lightly winced, pain shooting through her arm.

"Well Caps gonna put you on desk work." He nodded towards Lake, the cute detective smiled over to them, his eyes lingering on Olivia for a moment. "I'm stuck with pretty boy over there who seems to have a little crush on you."

"Please. He knows the rules. Mr. perfect would be the last to break them." Olivia sighed, turning on her computer. Her partner merely shrugged before stepping over to her replacement for the time being. Her mind once again drifted to the man she had saved. _'Why'd I pull the trigger...' _She wondered, recalling how she always froze before firing her weapon. She had always be hesitant to fire her gun. Even in the most dire of situations. It was one reason she had been paired with Fin. She couldn't believe she'd been so protective over that man. _'Just what is it about him that makes my heart feel so giddy?'_ She could remember the first few times they'd met like it was yesterday.

_**Two months ago:**_

_**Monday Morning**_

_**6:45 AM**_

_**Central Park**_

_The sun had just started to rise when she started her morning jog. Olivia had expected the parks track to be completely empty, and thus she would be able to have some peace and quiet while she ran. However, her eyes settled on a lone man prepping for his own run, she assumed. He'd worn gym shoes and shorts with a muscle shirt, so she only took a wild guess that he was stretching out his legs for his own jog. As she got further around the track, she tried to see his face, and she nearly ran into a tree when she did. Her first thought was of how amazing his body was, but then she had seen his gorgeous blue eyes. His eyes met hers, and she quickly turned her head, though not before she saw the grin that graced his oh so kissable lips. When she'd finally managed to put some ground between her and him, she sighed and shrugged off the giddy feeling in her heart... Until she heard the approaching feet behind her. In no time he was beside her, and she could see him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She contemplated on asking him if he had a staring problem, but then again, she had been staring at him before. She found herself wondering how he caught up to her so fast, and was now seeming to jog in sync with her. In her mind, was preparing to say something, but he had already beat her to the punch._

_"Thought you'd be the only out here?" The smile on his face was apparent, and she only chuckled, never looking up at him. _

_"Not many are as crazy as me and get up this early for a run." She shrugged, picking up her pace slightly in experimentation. If he really was following her, or at least had the motive to catch up to her, surely he wouldn't let her get away. And she was right. In no seconds flat, he was at her side yet again. _

_"Do you come here often?" He asked, gesturing to the track. Her reply was a mere scoff, sweat beading its way out of her pores._

_"Every day. I was a little late this morning, but I made it here before sunrise." He'd been staring at her. She could feel his eyes and it made her more than nervous. She'd shifted uncomfortably in her jog, and just as he was about to reply, his cell phone began ringing. "See you around." He'd only glanced up as he stopped, staring at the woman he felt some connection to. _

_Each morning, he got up extra early just to jog with her, or watch her from afar. They never made eye contact, but he knew she stole glances at him. He had found her too good to be true. He didn't think such a beautiful woman existed. She was amazing to him. Not only was she beautiful, but she was just down right sexy. He watched her stretch, almost feeling pervy for the thoughts going through his mind when he didn't even know her name. He loved how she seemed so fit, as if she had been chasing something for years._

_**Thursday Morning**_

_**10:22 AM**_

_**Starbucks Coffee**_

_He'd gone in for a cup of coffee, not expecting to meet anyone in particular. His eyes seemed to be drawn to a lone woman sitting in the corner. She had blue jeans on, and a tank. Her outfit hugged her figure, and he could see a trace of skin at the line of her mid drift. Realization struck, and he instantly smiled. He'd casually made his way over to her, trying to think of a not so lame opening line. _

_"So, this is your secret?" He asked, smirking. The brunette recognized the voice, and instantly smiled. How could she not? She'd been hearing that voice in her sleep now, her wet dreams having his face, even though she didn't know his name. She didn't know how, but somehow she knew he was talking about the Starbucks coffee. _

_"Guitly." She smiled, figiting slightly. She shook her head to shake her bangs away from her eyes, and thats when their eyes met for the first time. Olivia felt herself smile, her mind in overdrive as he smiled back at her. He seemed to be feeling the same affect she was._

_**Saturday Afternoon**_

_**5:39 PM**_

_**Central Park**_

_"You again?" He'd startled her; nearly causing her heart to jump out of her chest. Her eyes had instantly snapped open, seeing him leaning over her as she relaxed down near the lake in nothing but a two-piece bikini. The sun was shining brightly, and it was unusually hot outside. He blessed his luck, because he had been sure there wasn't any other woman who could look that damn sexy in a bathing suit._

_"Jesus Christ!" She gasped, sitting up. He had laughed, sitting beside her with a grin plastered on his face._

_"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Before they knew it, they were both laughing. It was then she noticed the badge clipped on his hoodie. _

_"Your a detective?" He winced at the sound, afraid she would get up and run. His profession wasn't exactly a good pick up thing for woman. Though, he was surprised to see the interested spark in her eyes._

_"Yeah." He laughed, and before he could get out another word, his cell rang._

The two of them had been periodically seeing each other around every day since then. And neither had been the one to jump forward and introduce themselves. Part of Olivia felt odd wanting to know a stranger. Part of Elliot felt strange since he had just come out of a twenty two year marriage.

**Manhattan Homicide Unit**

Elliot found himself fumbling over what to do. He wanted to go see her, but when he had called out the hospital, she had been released. And so, he figured he'd stop by the SVU before going home. Of course, he wasn't going to drop by empty handed... And so he thought about taking a slight detour the floral shop down the road.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I plan on making this story sooo much better as soon as he gets to the SVU :) Sorry for not updating sooner! +Review+ Please?**


End file.
